


Panique

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Singing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor





	Panique

Lorsque Makalaurë réalisa que le prince s’apprêtait à partir, il paniqua. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour avoir l’idée de chanter, ce qu’il faut, espérant désespérément qu’on l’entendrait. Et on l’entendit. Il chanta aussi fort qu’il put, malgré son corps douloureux.


End file.
